User blog:Anomalous13/My Unnamed BTD Fanfic
Well, I have decided to go ahead and start this BTD fanfic. Before you start reading, let me warn you: don't expect too much out of this. This is just a thing I'll be doing whenever I'm bored or when I have time. I'm not a very good story writer, but oh well. This fanfic still doesn't have a name, I'm working on that. Well anyways, there will a be a prologue, around 15 chapters, and an epilogue. That's what I'm going for. I've decided to make this fanfic about three wars. One between the "Monkey Capital" and the "Bloon Empire". The next one is between the "Monkey Capital", the "Insurgency", and the "Bloon Empire". The last war is between the "Monkey Capital" and the "Avarice Alliance". A link to the three sections of the fanfic is found below: *Ordinary Life *Global Conflicts *Avarice Alliance What are these factions? *The Monkey Capital are the monkeys that remain loyal to the monkey community. To prevent confusion between which monkeys are in which groups, I've decided that the Monkey Empire consists of Dart Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys, Boomerang Throwers, Sniper Monkeys, Super Monkeys, and Mortar Monkeys. *The Insurgency is the main antagonist group that rebels against the Monkey Empire because of Monkey Money greediness. The Insurgency consists of Monkey Apprentices, Ice Towers, Monkey Aces, Monkey Buccaneers, Glue Gunners, and Dartling Monkeys. *The Bloon Empire is, as you guessed, the Bloons that have always been bad. The Bloon Empire is the secondary antagonistic group in this fanfic, and they are a hindrance to both the Monkey Capital and the Insurgency. The Bloon Empire still plays a large role in this fanfic. *The Avarice Alliance is an alliance that is later formed between the Insurgency and the Bloon Empire. I haven't decided yet why these two groups form an alliance. This faction is going to be much more deadly than the Insurgency and Bloon Empire. Tack Shooters, Bomb Towers, Spike Factories, Monkey Villages, and Monkey Farms are going to be used between all factions. Sketch of episode guide The first few chapters will cover the "Monkey-Bloon War". Most of the fanfic covers the "Global Conflict", while the remaining chapters cover the "Monkey-Avid War". I think I have these first few chapters planned out. I'm trying to keep this fanfic not too long though... Ordinary Life #Prologue #An Ordinary Day #Battle of Ocean Road #Monkey Town # #Rising Conflicts #Violence Isn't The Answer Global Conflict #Terrifying Discovery #The Insurgency #Battle of Mount Magma #Bloon Intervention #Global Conflcts #The War Wages On #Z.O.M.G Terror #Confusion? #Another Terrifying Discovery The Covetist Alliance #Sudden Peril #M.O.A.B Escape #A New Deadly Enemy #a #a # # Most of this will change, but I'm not sure yet. The length of each chapter varies. By the way, "covet" is a verb meaning a greedy desire to get something. "Covetist" isn't a real word, but it can probably be used a noun. It's basically one that is greedy. I couldn't find any actualy nouns though, lol. Themes and Characters This fanfic will be for all audiences, but there will be some moments of profanity usage. Keep that in mind! Well, I'm trying to think of themes relating to greediness, war, and some other stuff, but I am not doing so good. Anyways... I will post all the episodes on one blog, I guess. I'm not sure. I already finished the prologue though. I'll post it shortly. Yes, I have actually planned all of this out because I have no life. :P Well, thanks for reading! -- Anomalous13 14:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News